The Riku Masaki Dating Service
by Tyson FoxFlame
Summary: [AU][Soriku] So Sora has a date for Fall Formal now. That's great news and all, but there's one problem...he doesn't know anything! Good thing he can always turn to the Riku Masaki Dating Service for help.


"Soooora," Kairi drawled out his name, waving a hand in front of his face. The brunet boy blinked and looked away from the window, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"Sorry, were you talking?" he asked. The redhead sighed in exasperation and shook her head.

"Okay for the **third** time, what are your plans for Fall Formal?" Kairi repeated her question, jotting down a few history notes off of the board.

"I don't have plans." Sora shrugged and scrawled out a few words on the paper in front of him.

"Aw, why not?"

"Why would I?"

"Well, you could always ask somebody to go with you," Kairi pointed out and turned in her desk to face her friend.

"I could, but I don't really have anybody to ask, y'know? Besides, it's a dance. Big deal," Sora retaliated and shut his binder, shoving it into his already bulky backpack.

"You're no fun." Kairi rolled her eyes and the bell rang, sending all of their classmates in a flurry of books and papers out the door. Sora stood by the door patiently, waiting for Kairi to finish packing up her things and join him. The blue-eyed girl got up and snapped her messenger bag closed, slinging it over her left shoulder and walking out into the hallway with Sora.

"So who are you going with?" Sora questioned for lack of anything better to say. Kairi swept a stray piece of hair out of her eyes and opened the doors to the cafeteria.

"I'm on the dance committee, remember?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sora raised an eyebrow and followed his slightly shorter friend into the busy room.

"Nothing really. But I'm going stag. You could always do that too, you know. Or better yet, you can go with me!" Kairi grinned jokingly while Sora feigned illness.

"Sorry, Kairi, I want my night to be **enjoyable** if I go," Sora replied and quickly dodged the fist that came flying at him.

"Jerk," Kairi muttered and headed for the line to get her food.

"Kairi, I was kidding!"

"Uh-huh." Kairi dug through her pockets for her lunch money.

"Kairi, I love you!" Sora pouted and allowed his sapphire blue eyes to grow large and watery. Kairi stared at him blankly for a few moments before shaking her head.

"Please don't do that," she said and looked away, moving up in line.

"Okay!" Sora grinned and pulled some of his own money from his pocket. "Can you buy my food for me please? I'm gonna go find the others," he explained and began to walk away.

"Hey! What do you want?" Kairi shouted after him.

"Pizza! Or something!" the brunet shouted back and continued walking away. Kairi muttered angrily to herself but continued moving through the line with both hers and Sora's money in hand.

Sora on the other hand was weaving his way through the crowds of people on the hunt for his group of friends. Pushing a few people out of his way and getting knocked over once, he spotted a head of spiky blond hair.

'There they are.' Sora grinned again and walked even faster towards the blond hair.

"Cloud, get your elbow out of my salad!" a high-feminine voice squealed indignantly.

"Selphie, can't you see I'm kind of busy here?" a male voice answered back. Sora finally arrived at the table and stared at the spectacle in front of him.

Two senior boys, one blond and one brunet, arm wrestling in the middle of the table. The blond had his elbow in a bowl of chicken salad and the brunet had his eyes closed.

"I don't care if you're busy, I want to eat!" a petite brunet girl shouted again and pushed the blond off of her food, causing his elbow to slip and letting the brunet pin his arm down.

"I win," the brunet declared without opening his eyes.

"Damnit, Selph! How am I ever suppose to beat Leon if you keep screwing me over?" the blond asked with a scowl and reached for a napkin, cleaning salad dressing off of his shirt.

"Oh, pardon me, Cloud! Let me starve to death so you can beat Leon down!" Selphie rolled her green eyes and proceeded to eat her salad.

"She's got a point, Cloud," a sandy-haired boy pointed out.

"What point, Tidus?" the blue-eyed boy challenged coolly.

"Um…that she wanted to eat? I don't really know I'm quiet now…and hey, Sora's here!" Tidus changed the subject and pointed behind Leon. All eyes looked away from the two older boys and up at the sophomore boy.

"Hey, Sor. Where's Kairi?" Yuffie, a girl with short black hair questioned as a greeting.

"She's buying me food. Where's Riku?" Sora shot back a question, climbing over the table and sitting next to Yuffie.

"He didn't say but he'll be back shortly," Aerith, another senior girl that sat with them replied for Yuffie.

"Oh…" Sora trailed off and looked around the table. Aside from Kairi and Riku, everybody else was already sitting down and eating. Tidus had taken away Selphie's fork and was attempting to feed her himself, but because she kept giggling, most of the salad landed back on the plate. Leon and Cloud were having another staring contest (more like Cloud staring down Leon, since the brunet still had his eyes closed). Wakka was sitting down at the end of the table minding his own business and Aerith and Yuffie were discussing something quietly (probably Cloud and Leon).

"Here's your food!" A plate was dropped in front of him, bearing a slice of pizza and carrot sticks.

"Kai…why is there orange on my plate?" Sora asked suspiciously and pushed the carrots away.

"Because all you ever eat is junk, that's why," Kairi remarked and sat on the other side of Wakka.

"Do not!"

"Do too!" a new male voice argued back above Sora's head. Turning around, he first saw the silver hair and then the aqua eyes.

"Hey, Riku!" Sora chirped and scooted over so that the junior boy could sit next to him.

"Hey. So what don't you do?" Riku asked as he plopped down next to his best friend.

"Kairi says that all I eat is junk!" Sora whined. "And look, she dropped the evil on my plate!" He waved one of the carrot sticks around and threw it at Tidus.

"Ow!" The freshman yelped. Sora shrugged and turned his attention back to Riku.

"So where were you?"

"They need my opinion on something for Fall Formal. Y'know, since I'm junior class president and junk," Riku replied breezily and reached for one of Sora's untouched carrots.

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh-huh." Riku munched on the carrot quietly.

"Who are you taking, Riku?" Kairi asked from her end of the table, leaning forward so she could look at him.

"I don't know, it's two weeks away." Riku shrugged.

"Then shouldn't you be worrying about finding a date?" Sora blinked at his friend curiously.

"No. Whoever I decide to ask will be so thrilled to have me ask them that they'll say yes, even if they already have a date." Riku smirked and took another one of Sora's carrots.

"Arrogant bastard," Sora muttered and took a bite of his pizza. "And those are my carrots!"

"Are you going to eat them?"

"…no?"

"Okay then." Everyone returned to eating and their previous conversations. It was in the middle of one of Wakka's jokes that everything came to a halt.

"Sora?" All eyes moved and landed on a pale blonde girl standing a few feet behind Riku. Sora himself stared at her questioningly until it clicked who she was.

"Namine, right?" he asked briefly. She nodded in reply. "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked him cautiously. Sora exchanged a side-glance with Riku, who was nodding ever-so-slightly.

"Uh, sure." Sora got up and followed the blue-eyed girl out into the hallway, leaning against the lockers behind him.

"So, what's up?" Sora repeated himself. Namine scuffed her toe along the ground, keeping her hands behind her back and eyes on the ground.

"Well…Fall Formal is in a few weeks," she started off.

'_Oh. Crap.'_ He knew where this was going.

"Yeah?" he coaxed her to continue.

"And well, if you don't have a date yet, I was wondering if you would like to go with me," she almost whispered, looking up at him through her lashes.

'_Oh shit. What am I suppose to say! I didn't even plan on going to Fall Formal, much less with a _**date!**_ What do I say to her!'_ Sora's mind panicked and before he realized it, he opened his mouth and said,

"Sure." Namine's face flooded with relief and a smile graced her lips.

"Really? That's awesome!" she exclaimed and jumped forward, latching Sora into a hug. "I'll talk to you about it sometime later this week, okay?"

"Um…okay, sure," Sora said in his dazed state.

"Great, see ya around, Sora!" Namine giggled happily and dashed back into the lunchroom, leaving Sora to stand by himself in the middle of the empty hallway.

'_Great…now I'm stuck. I didn't mean to say yes!'_ The brunet proceeded to mentally kick himself_. 'Then again, it would have been totally rude to tell her no. But now what am I suppose to do?' _Sora pulled fistfuls of hair and shook his head, closing his eyes and turning around.

"Argh!" He slammed his head into the nearest locker.

"Hey, don't kill my locker," an amused voice said from behind him.

"Shut up, Riku," Sora mumbled without opening his eyes, although he let go of his hair. Riku sauntered up behind him and leaned against the locker next to his.

"Seriously, couldn't you have banged your head against **your** locker? It's like, right next to mine," the silver-haired boy continued poking fun at his younger friend. Sora let out a sound that was a cross between a growl and a whine. Riku raised his eyebrow and placed a hand on Sora's shoulder, turning him around so his back was to the locker.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's wrong?" Sora opened his eyes and stared at Riku with an expression that screamed 'I'm a deer in the headlights!'

"Namine asked me to Fall Formal…" Sora trailed off. Riku allowed a small laugh to escape his throat before clearing it and becoming serious.

"Isn't that a good thing though? I mean, now you can go to the dance, have fun, maybe turn this into a relationship?" Riku wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Sora shook his head furiously.

"No, you don't understand!"

"…what?"

"I don't know what I'm suppose to do," Sora groaned and slid down to the floor, leaving Riku to stand over him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Riku inquired, although by this point he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"It **means,** I don't know what I'm supposed to do! I don't know how to dance, I don't know what to wear, I don't know what to say, and oh my gosh, Riku, help me!" Sora clung to his friend's legs tightly. Riku rubbed the back of his neck nervously and chuckled.

"Um, what do you want me to do, Sora?" he asked his best friend. "I can't be you if that's what you're thinking."

"No, but you're better at this date stuff than I am!" Sora wailed and continued cutting off the circulation to Riku's shins.

"This isn't a date though," Riku pointed out while discreetly trying to pry the distressed brunet off of him.

"It's close enough!"

"Okay well what do you want me to do?" Riku asked again.

"Teach me," came the quiet reply.

"…huh?"

"Teach me to be a good date," Sora repeated and looked up.

'Watery eyes and pouty lips. Damnit.' Riku shook his head and sighed.

"Well…I do like the sound of the Riku Masaki Dating Service," he said thoughtfully. Sora nodded enthusiastically and stood up.

"Yes, yes, yes!" he cheered and bounced on the balls of his feet. Riku smiled at his friend's sudden mood change and headed back towards the cafeteria with Sora in tow.

"We'll start after school, okay?"

"Sure, your house or mine?" Sora asked with stars in his eyes.

"Mine. I have more resources." Riku smirked involuntarily and opened the doors to the lunchroom.

"Right, it's a deal," Sora agreed and walked into the room.

"In the meantime, we get to tell everybody that our wittle Sora has a date!" Riku cackled and shot past Sora to the table, leaving the blue-eyed boy to squawk in protest and tear after him and for everyone else to stare at the human whirlwind.

* * *

Yep, it's a prologue. Credit to Slashy for Riku's surname of Masaki. Um, let me know what you guys think I guess! 

And yes, Namine should have the accented e, but I don't have a number pad on this keyboard, so I shall fix when I can. Bye!


End file.
